dawnodawnotemufandomcom-20200215-history
Dżafar
| zdjęcie = 6x15 Jafar.png | znany jako = doktor Sheffield | pochodzenie = Agrabah | miejsce zamieszkania = *Flakon dżina (dawniej) *Wieża Dżafara (dawniej) *Zamek Krainy Czarów (dawniej) *Stolica Agrabahu (dawniej) *Pałac dolnego Agrabahu (dawniej) *Dom Ulimy (dawniej) | wiek = | status = przemieniony w laskę | powód śmierci = | odpowiednik = | gatunek = *człowiek *dżin (dawniej) | płeć = mężczyzna | oczy = brązowe | włosy = czarne | miłość = | zajęcie = *wezyr (dawniej) *uczeń kowala (dawniej) *służący (dawniej) | debiut = "Down the Rabbit Hole" | aktor = *Naveen AndrewsSerial Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, 2013-2014 *Oded FehrSerial Dawno, dawno temu, 2016-2017 *Anthony Keyvan (chłopiec) | więcej = tak }} Dżafar to postać pojawiająca się w serialach Once Upon a Time in Wonderland i Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Down the Rabbit Hole. W jego rolę wcielają się Naveen Andrews (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) i Oded Fehr (Dawno, dawno temu), epizodycznie również Anthony Keyvan. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Dżafar urodził się jako syn Ulimy i sułtana dolnego Agrabahu. Przed jego narodzinami ojciec porzucił jego matkę, która wkrótce związała się z innym mężczyzną. Kilka lat później, kiedy Dżafar był młodym chłopcem, ze łzami w oczach czuwał nad matką w jej ostatnich chwilach życia, w których kobieta wyjawiła mu prawdę na temat tożsamości jego prawdziwego ojca i podarowała mu specjalny pierścionek, który dawno temu otrzymała od mężczyzny. Po śmierci Ulimy z jej ciała wydobył się magiczny pył. Aby dostać się do pałacu, chłopiec celowo okradł jednego ze strażników i został zabrany do sali tronowej, gdzie miał odpowiedzieć za swój czyn. Za karę sułtan zamierzał pozbawić go ręki, ale zauważył pierścień na jego palcu. Dżafar miał nadzieję, że ojciec przyjmie go do siebie, wierząc, że pierścień jest wystarczającym dowodem świadczącym o ich więzach krwi, ale jego żądanie zostało odrzucone. Sułtan nie zamierzał traktować go jak swojego syna, twierdząc, że ma już swojego spadkobiercę, zgodził się jednak, aby zamieszkał w pałacu jako jego służący. thumb|left|Dżafar topiony przez [[Sułtan dolnego Agrabahu|swojego ojca.]] Pewnego dnia, podczas jednego ze spotkań gospodarczych, Dżafar obsługiwał urzędników, którzy wypowiadali się na temat blokady dostaw od północnych sąsiadów. Sułtan odmówił wyjaśnień, prosząc o to swojego dziedzica, Mirzę. Książę odpowiedział, że jest to sprzeczne z polityką państwa, zapytany jednak o szczegóły nie odpowiedział. Chcąc zaimponować sułtanowi, Dżafar wyjaśnił, że jest to związane z polityką rolną królestwa. Kiedy dostojnicy wyrazili ogromne zdziwienie, władca obrócił całą sytuację w żart, mówiąc, że w jego królestwie nawet służba jest wykształcona. Później upokorzony Mirza przyszedł do Dżafara, aby poznać jego imię. Kiedy chłopiec próbował odpowiedzieć, książę uderzył go w twarz i wyjaśnił, że służący są zbyt niską częścią społeczeństwa, aby mieli imiona. Świadkiem sporu chłopców był sułtan, który - zamiast nakrzyczeć za syna - nakłonił go do kontynuowania. Potem, kiedy Dżafar mył twarz, przyszedł do niego ojciec, aby przeprosić go za zachowanie swojego syna. Stwierdził, że istnieją rzeczy, które należy wykonać, aby upewnić się, że dzieci zostaną odpowiednio wychowane. Gdy Dżafar zamierzał wytrzeć swoją twarz, sułtan zanurzył jego głowę w misce wody, topiąc go. Następnie jego ciało rozkazał wynieść na obrzeża miasta. Tam chłopiec został ożywiony przez magiczny pył, a jego nienawiść do ojca gwałtownie wzrosła. thumb|[[Amara naucza Dżafara magii.]] Nie mając gdzie się podziać, młody Dżafar zaczął pracować u pewnego kowala, człowieka niemiłego i szorstkiego. Pewnego dnia, kiedy mężczyzna krytykował go za jego nieudolność, potężna czarodziejka imieniem Amara przybyła do miasta. Chłopiec z ciekawością się jej przyglądał. Widząc, jak każdy ogromnie się jej boi, Dżafar odwiedził ją nocą w jej domu, prosząc, aby nauczała go czarnej magii. Gdy spytała go, dlaczego tego chce, chłopiec wyjaśnił, że pragnie zemścić się na swoim ojcu, sułtanie, który porzucił go jako dziecko. Kobieta zaakceptowała jego powód i została jego nauczycielką. Kilka lat później, kiedy Dżafar był już starszy, podarował pasterzowi Akilowi butelkę wina w ramach wdzięczności za uratowanie jego kozy. Potem spotkał się z Amarą, która nadal nie pozwalała mu nauczyć się zaklęć z pewnej księgi. Zamiast tego uznała, że jest gotowa uczyć go czarów maskujących. Mężczyzna był zdezorientowany, ponieważ do pracy potrzebowali ludzkiej wątroby. Kobieta wyjawiła mu, że wino, które podarował Akilowi, zostało przez nią zatrute. Przerażony Dżafar patrzył przez okno, jak jego przyjaciel zwija się z bólu. Amara dała mu antidotum, stwierdziła jednak, że bez niezbędnego składnika nie będzie w stanie nauczyć go zaklęć. Aby udowodnić, że jest gotów zrobić wszystko dla magii, Dżafar pozwolił Akilowi umrzeć. Zadowolona kobieta pogratulowała mu wyboru i pocałowała go. Później poprosiła go o pomoc w znalezieniu trzech dżinów, dzięki którym zostaną najpotężniejszymi czarownikami i będą w stanie złamać prawa magii, by dostać to, czego pragną. Kilka lat później Dżafar odwiedził tawernę, chcąc zdobyć dżina należącego do barmana. Ponieważ spotkał się z odmową, wbił w dłoń mężczyzny nóż, aby zmusić go do wypowiedzenia ostatniego życzenia. Barman zażyczył sobie, aby czarownik nigdy nie mógł już go skrzywdzić. Po zdobyciu lampy z dżinem Dżafar zamierzał opuścić tawernę, lecz mężczyzna złośliwie nazwał go bękartem, wiedząc, że ten nie może już mu zaszkodzić. Po chwili do budynku weszła Amara, która sama wymierzyła barmanowi karę. Później, po zdobyciu już dwóch dżinów, Dżafar dowiedział się o miejscu pobytu trzeciego. Stwierdzając, że nie chce dzielić się mocą z Amarą, mężczyzna otruł ją i zamienił w węża, którego następnie przekształcił w laskę, by mieć nieograniczony dostęp do magii kobiety. thumb|left|Dżafar grozi swojej rodzinie. Mając więcej mocy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, Dżafar złożył wizytę swojemu ojcu. Wtargnął do pałacu, za pomocą magii powstrzymał strażników i zbliżył się do tronu, grożąc sułtanowi, że go zabije. Mirza, widząc całą sytuację, próbował uciec, kiedy Dżafar wyzwał go na pojedynek, został jednak zabity przez swojego przyrodniego brata, czemu sułtan przyglądał się z przerażeniem w oczach. Dręczony jednocześnie nienawiścią i tęsknotą, Dżafar szydził z tchórzostwa Mirzy, który nie był w stanie walczyć o życie ojca, po czym wyznał, że gdyby był na jego miejscu, zrobiłby dla sułtana wszystko. Nadal nie chcąc uznać Dżafara za swojego syna, sułtan przysiągł, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Wkrótce po tym czarownik uwięził ojca w swojej wieży. Poszukując ostatniego dżina, Dżafar przybył do małego sklepu sprzedawcy szalików, Farzeena Shahmeda. Niedbale ocenił szczęśliwy stan utrzymania mężczyzny, w tym wielkość domu pomimo niskich dochodów, a także ogród z warzywami oraz posiadanie dwóch wielbłądów, co jest podejrzane, gdyż wielu ludzi w ich krainie nie może pozwolić sobie nawet na posiadanie jednego. Farzeen powiedział mu, że miał szczęście, na co Dżafar spytał go, czy istnieje ktoś, kto pomógł mu w tym. Sprzedawca wyznał, że jego bogactwo jest wynikiem inwestycji rodzinnej, która w końcu zaczęła się opłacać. Dżafar przez chwilę sceptycznie spoglądał na niego, kiedy nagle na zapleczu zaczęła gotować się woda w czajniku. Kupiec udał się, aby odstawić czajnik, lecz Dżafar odkrył, że kłamie. Wpadł na zaplecze, kiedy Farzeen wypowiedział swoje ostatnie życzenie, wysyłając dżina Cyrusa do odległej krainy. Wściekły czarownik spytał, dokąd zostały przeniesiony flakon z dżinem. Roztrzęsiony kupiec przyznał, że nie wie, więc Dżafar udusił go na śmierć. thumb|Dżafar podczas konfrontacji z [[Aladynem.]] Jakiś czas później Dżafar został wezyrem stolicy Agrabahu, używając swojej magicznej laski, aby manipulować lokalnym sułtanem i w rzeczywistości samemu sprawować władzę. Któregoś dnia na oczach mieszkańców zamienił trzech złodziei w szczury w ramach kary. Po tym, jak Aladyn został Wybawicielem, czarownik złożył mu wizytę z czerwonym ptakiem na ramieniu, który pokazał mu los wszystkich Wybawicieli: śmierć. Następnie zaoferował mu Nożyce Przeznaczenia, dzięki którym będzie w stanie odciąć się od swojego przeznaczenia, a także wszystkie skarby z Jaskini Cudów. Po powrocie do pałacu zastał księżniczkę Dżasminę, która próbowała przywrócić ojcu świadomość i przekonać do opuszczenia budynku, więc czarownik uwięził ją w olbrzymiej klepsydrze. Na szczęście po chwili do komnaty wleciał Aladyn na latającym dywanie, który nie przyjął oferty Dżafara. Wybawiciel złamał wężową laskę mężczyzny, uwalniając Dżasminę i sułtana spod jego czarów. Przed zniknięciem czarownik powiedział Aladynowi, że nadejdzie taki dzień, w którym zda sobie sprawę, że dzisiejsze pokonanie go nie było zwycięstwem. Później za pomocą magii wyczarował Aladynowi torbę z Nożycami Przeznaczenia i listem, że któregoś dnia będzie ich potrzebował, a wtedy mu podziękuje. Ostatecznie Dżafar znalazł Aladyna, kiedy ten ukrywał się w pewnej chacie na pustkowiu. Czarownik drwił z jego obecnego stanu, na co ten stwierdził, aby pośpieszył się, jeżeli chce go zabić. Dżafar jednak nie zamierzał tego robić - chciał bowiem delektować się tą chwilą. Przypomniał mu o ich pierwszym spotkaniu i jego honorze, a także ironicznie stwierdził, że musiał zostać bohaterem, aby znaleźć się w rozsypce. Powiedział, że los Wybawiciela jest zabójczy i nieunikniony, i że nie spotyka go szczęśliwe zakończenie. Następnie odszedł, szyderczo stwierdzając, aby dbał o siebie. Po złożeniu wizyty Aladynowi Dżafar wrócił do pałacu stolicy Agrabahu, by pochwalić się obecnym stanem byłego Wybawiciela, przerywając spotkanie sułtana z książętami. Władca zamierzał zyskać armię, dzięki której mógłby pokonać czarownika, wydając Dżasminę za mąż za bogatego księcia. Kiedy książę Achmed próbował sprzeciwić się Dżafarowi, ten bez wysiłku zamienił go w drewnianą laskę, po czym sam zażądał ręki księżniczki. Dał jej czas do zachodu słońca na zaakceptowanie małżeństwa, w przeciwnym razie zniszczy cały Agrabah. Później czarownik podszywał się pod księcia Erica, prawdziwą miłość Ariel. Dżasmina miała nadzieję, że jego armia pomoże jej w pokonaniu Dżafara. Gdy Ariel zbliżyła się do mężczyzny, chcąc zjednoczyć się z nim po rozstaniu spowodowanym nieporozumieniem, czarownik ukazał jej swoje prawdziwe oblicze, po czym przypomniał Dżasminie o swojej ofercie. Kiedy słońce zaszło, Ariel pokazała księżniczce magiczny czerwony proszek, który ukradła Dżafarowi. Chciała dać go jej, aby ta użyła go przeciwko mężczyźnie, lecz czarownik wysłał syrenę z powrotem do morza, pozostawiając kobietę bez żadnych innych opcji. Dżasmina niechętnie zgodziła się poślubić go, by ratować Agrabah, po czym w ramach posagu wręczyła mu drogocenny pierścień. Po zdobyciu klejnotu Dżafar ujawnił, że nigdy nie chciał jej poślubić, pragnął jedynie zniszczyć Agrabah. Potrzebował do tego pierścionka, aby złamać zaklęcie, które chroniło całe królestwo. Kiedy kobieta prosiła go, aby nie niszczył jej domu, czarownik stwierdził, że ukryje go tam, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie. Dżafar uwięził całe królestwo w pierścionku, o czym nie wiedziała Dżasmina. Jakiś czas później Dżafar wyśledził Cyrusa w Krainie Czarów, gdzie nawiązał współpracę z Czerwoną Królową. Po tym, jak kobieta zrzuciła dżina z klifu do Wrzącego Morza, Dżafar złapał go przy użyciu latającego dywanu. Następnie zabrał go do swojej wieży i uwięził go w srebrnej klatce, aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Po pierwszej klątwie thumb|left|Dżafar uznaje [[Anastazja|Czerwoną Królową za bezużyteczną.]] Po tym, jak Alicja wróciła do Krainy Czarów, aby znaleźć Cyrusa, Dżafar spotkał się z Czerwoną Królową. Niespodziewanie mężczyzna zaczął kwestionować przydatność kobiety i użył swojej magii, by zacząć ją dusić. Królowa, ciężko oddychając, powiedziała mu, że tylko ona wie, gdzie przebywa Alicja. Dżafar niechętnie przestał ją podduszać, a Czerwona Królowa wydała triumfalny uśmiech, przypominając mu, że jest teraz w jej świecie, a nie w Agrabahu. Nakazała mu odejść, mówiąc mu, że teraz to ona zajmie się Alicją. Dżafar zrobił, jak mu kazano, i odleciał na swoim dywanie. Później mężczyzna odwiedził więzionego Cyrusa, który niedawno obudził się. Dżafar udał się do zamku Czerwonej Królowej, gdzie zamroził znajdujących się tam jej poddanych, po czym przyszedł do sali tronowej. Krytykował to, że kobieta chce zdobyć szacunek ludzi jako ich władczyni. Ona natomiast przyznała, że oboje chcą rzeczy, których nie mogą mieć bez Alicji i jej dżina. Powiedziała także, że obowiązki królowej powstrzymują ją przed poszukiwaniem flakonu Cyrusa, dlatego też czarownik zamienił wszystkich zamrożonych poddanych w pył. Później wrócił do zamku, kiedy Czerwona Królowa odkryła lokalizację butelki. Nie chciała jednak zdradzić mu miejsca ukrycia przedmiotu dopóki nie dowie się, co otrzyma w zamian. Jednakże Dżafar zamroził ją i zmusił do powiedzenia, dzięki czemu dowiedział się, że flakon został ukryty pod drzewem Tum Tum na Zmimszałych Łąkach. Poleciał tam na swoim magicznym dywanie i wezwał hordę krwiożerczych skarabeuszy, aby poszukały przedmiotu. Niestety nie znalazł butelki i z pustymi rękoma wrócił do swojej kryjówki, aby przesłuchać Cyrusa. Wtedy pojawiła się Czerwona Królowa, która powiedziała mu, że to ona ma flakon. Stwierdziła, że teraz rzeczy ulegną zmianie i nie będzie zwracał się do niej z wyższością, ponieważ są równi sobie. Po rozwścieczeniu Dżafara kobieta odeszła z satysfakcją. Jakiś czas później czarownik udał się do swojej pracowni, gdzie czytał jedną ze starożytnych ksiąg. thumb|Dżafar i [[Anastazja|Czerwona Królowa składają wizytę Grendelowi.]] W swojej wieży Dżafar w towarzystwie Czerwonej Królowej jadł posiłek w pobliżu celi Cyrusa, gdyż udało mu się przechwycić papierowego żurawia, za pomocą którego więzień komunikował się z Alicją. Razem z kobietą obmyślił plan: zamierzali nasłać na Alicję krwiożerczą bestię, aby zmusić ją do wypowiedzenia pierwszego życzenia. Czerwona Królowa szukała w księdze wybranego stworzenia, czytając na głos nazwy wszystkich opisanych w niej bestii, podczas gdy Dżafar obserwował wyraz twarzy Cyrusa, chcąc dowiedzieć się, który potwór będzie najlepszy. Ostatecznie wybrali bandzierchlasta, widząc obawę na twarzy więźnia. Po tym, jak samiec został zgładzony, Czerwona Królowa usłyszała wycie umierającej samicy, gdyż stworzenia te łączą się w pary na całe życie i śmierć jednego powoduje także śmierć drugiego. Kobieta była pewna, że Alicja wypowiedziała swoje pierwsze życzenie, ale Dżafar stwierdził, że poczułby to, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że zostali oszukani przez Cyrusa. Następnie złożyli wizytę Grendelowi, aby dowiedzieć się, kto zabił bandzierchlasta. Kiedy obiecali mu, że ożywią jego zmarłą żonę, Grendel wyznał im, że bestia została zgładzona przez młodą kobietę w towarzystwie niejakiego Waleta. Dżafar zauważył reakcję królowej na to imię, lecz nie integrował w to. Po uzyskaniu niezbędnych informacji Dżafar zabił mężczyznę, przebijając go swoją wężową laską. Potem złożył wizytę Gąsienicy, chcąc dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o Walecie. Po uzyskaniu informacji od Gąsienicy Dżafar udał się do Czerwonej Królowej i spytał ją, czemu nie powiedziała mu o Walecie. Kobieta stwierdziła, że jest to zwykły złodziejaszek, którego wykorzystała, by sprowadził Alicję do Krainy Czarów. Jako że teraz nie jest on do niczego potrzebny, czarownik kazał królowej zabić go. Później Tweedledee powiadomił Dżafara, że Czerwona Królowa schwytała Waleta. Zadowolony tą wiadomością, mężczyzna powiedział, że wkrótce wynagrodzi sługę za jego usługi. Dowiedział się jednak, że kobieta nie pozbawiła go życia. Dżafar gniewnie nalegał, by mężczyzna został stracony podczas publicznej egzekucji, aby poddani zobaczyli, co dzieje się z tymi, którzy pomagają Alicji. Kiedy królowa próbowała go przekonać, że Walet może być bardziej użyteczny żywy niż martwy, czarownik spytał, czy ma jakiś powód, dla którego nie chce go zabijać. Zaczął ją kwestionować, zastanawiając się, czy jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby dostać to, czego pragnie, czy też jest dziewczyną, która ukradła koronę, by zostać królową. thumb|left|Dżafar zamienia [[Will Szkarłatny|Waleta w kamienny posąg.]] Podczas egzekucji więźnia Dżafar i Czerwona Królowa przyglądali się temu z balkonu. Po chwili Tweedledee powiadomił ich, że Alicja znajduje się wśród tłumu. Zdecydowali się nie ingerować, chcąc przekonać się, jak daleko kobieta może się posunąć, aby uratować przyjaciela. Alicja przebrała się za kata i po uratowaniu Waleta uciekła razem z nim do labiryntu. Dżafar dogonił ich na swoim latającym dywanie, a chwilę później przybyła też Czerwona Królowa. Przyjaciółka Waleta, Lizard, próbowała walczyć, lecz czarownik szybko ją pokonał. Wiedząc już, co Alicja jest w stanie zrobić dla przyjaciela, Dżafar zaczął dusić mężczyznę. Zdesperowana, by ocalić Waleta, kobieta wypowiedziała swoje pierwsze życzenie - kiedy on zginie, ona umrze razem z nim. Dżafar darował mężczyźnie życie, ale zaczął fizycznie znęcać się nad Alicją, chcąc zmusić ją do wypowiedzenia kolejnego życzenia. Jednak jej stanowczy opór spowodował, że czarownik szybko zrezygnował z tortur. Przed odejściem Dżafar zamienił Waleta w kamienny posąg. Wkrótce potem odwiedził Cyrusa w jego więzieniu. Napawał się tym, że Alicja wypowiedziała swoje pierwsze życzenie i stwierdził, że wkrótce będzie on jego dżinem. Dżafar kazał Tweedledee złapać Białego Królika i dostarczyć go mu na przesłuchanie. Czarownik zaoferował zwierzęciu umowę: pomoże mu spłacić dług wobec Czerwonej Królowej w zamian za wszelkie szczegóły o Alicji, zwłaszcza na temat osób, które kiedykolwiek kochała, chcąc wykorzystać to do własnych celów. Nerwowo Biały Królik przekazał mu wiele informacji o kobiecie, o wszystkich jednak Dżafar wiedział. Mężczyzna kazał mu przestać go zwodzić i chciał wiedzieć dokładnie, kto jeszcze w Krainie Czarów jest ważny dla Alicji, do tego stopnia, że będzie wstanie wypowiedzieć kolejne życzenie, by go uratować. Królik zaczął unikać konwersacji, więc zniecierpliwiony czarownik użył swojej laski, by odciąć mu prawą łapę, chcąc zmusić go do mówienia. Ostatecznie królik wyznał mu, że Alicja kocha swojego ojca, który jednak nie przebywa w Krainie Czarów. Po zwróceniu mu stopy Dżafar kazał mu otworzyć portal do świata, który zamieszkuje rodzic kobiety. Kiedy czarownik zamierzał ponownie użyć siły, królik wykorzystał okazję i uciekł. Po chwili jednak Dżafar znalazł go na korytarzu. Królik zdecydował się wrócić i spełnić żądanie mężczyzny, otwierając dla niego portal. thumb|"Doktor Sheffield" odwiedza [[Arthur Lydgate|doktora Lydgate'a.]] Biały Królik przeniósł się razem z Dżafarem do Wiktoriańskiej Anglii. W parku czarownik spotkał pewnego mężczyznę, od którego dowiedział się, jak trafić do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Następnie ukradł mu garnitur i należące do niego rzeczy, w tym jego torbę, w której schował królika. Podczas spotkania z lekarzem Alicji, doktorem Lydgate'em, Dżafar przedstawił się jako doktor Sheffield. Czarownik wspomniał o potrafiącym mówić króliku, którego mężczyzna widział podczas ucieczki Alicji ze szpitala. Aby udowodnić mu, że jest on prawdziwy, otworzył torbę, aby pokazać mu Białego Królika: widok ten przeraził doktora. Dżafar uzyskał od niego adres zamieszkania ojca Alicji, Edwina. Przybył do jego domu i wyznał mu, że wie, gdzie udała się jego córka po ucieczce ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Dżafar sprowadził Edwina do Krainy Czarów za pośrednictwem portalu otwartego przez Białego Królika. Szybko jednak dowiedział się, on i Alicja nie są ze sobą blisko, a relacja między nimi jest napięta. To zmieniło plany czarownika, który zdecydował się porwać ojca kobiety i przetrzymywał go w swojej wieży. Później odwiedził on zamek Czerwonej Królowej, gdzie usłyszał o jej zamiarze zdobycia i dżina, i jego flakonu. Gdy dowiedział się od niej, że Cyrus uciekł, Dżafar wrócił do swojej wieży, aby porozmawiać ze starym więźniem na temat ucieczki dżina. Potem zdobył nieco krwi Edwina, której potrzebował do stworzenia eliksiru przemiany w ojca Alicji. Kiedy przyszedł do "córki", powiedział jej, że podjął się ogromnych starań, aby znaleźć Krainę Czarów i stwierdził, że teraz już jej wierzy, mimo to Alicja nie zamierzała mu wybaczyć, mając na uwadze to, że przez lata traktował ją jak obowiązek, a nie jak swoje dziecko. W rozmowie z Waletem mężczyzna spytał go, co może zrobić, aby naprawić swoje stosunki z Alicją. Walet doradził mu, aby dał "córce" czas, stwierdził też, że jedynym możliwym sposobem na odzyskanie jej zaufania jest pomoc w znalezieniu Cyrusa, który jest kluczem do jej szczęścia. Podczas gdy Alicja i Walet wykonywali kosz z gałęzi ćwierkoczącego drzewa, który mógłby unieść ich do lewitującej w powietrzu wieży niczym balon i pomóc w ocaleniu dżina, Dżafar rzucił zaklęcie, aby wezwać smoka i zasiać spustoszenie. Cała trójka uciekła do lasu, tam jednak "Edwin" został powalony na ziemię przez potwora. Życie ocaliła mu Alicja, która zabiła bestię. Ostatecznie kobieta pogodziła się z "ojcem". Wieczorem grupa jadła kolację - usmażone mięso z pokonanej bestii. Po posiłku Alicja i Will opuścili "Edwina" pod pretekstem zebrania drewna. Dżafar jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że para odkryła jego podstęp. Po powrocie do swojej prawdziwej postaci, czarownik udał się do swojej wieży po prawdziwego Edwina, z którym na latającym dywanie poleciał na spotkanie z Alicją. Kobieta podejrzewała, że jest to jedynie kolejna sztuczka czarownika, jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że jest to jej prawdziwy ojciec. Aby zmusić Alicję do wypowiedzenia drugiego życzenia, Dżafar zrzucił jej ojca w przepaść - kobieta zażyczyła sobie, aby Edwin bezpiecznie wrócił do domu. Zadowolony czarownik powiedział jej, że zostało jej już tylko jedno życzenie, po czym wrócił do swojej wieży. Tam uwolnił z klatki starego więźnia - swojego ojca i byłego sułtana - który po raz kolejny odmówił dania mu tego, czego pragnie. Dżafar stwierdził, że gdy wreszcie złamie prawa magii, jego współpraca nie będzie konieczna. Starzec powiedział mu, że żałuje, iż nie topił go przez dłuższy okres czasu, by mieć pewność, że zginie. Postanowił odebrać Dżafarowi jedyną rzecz, która ma dla niego znaczenie — siebie samego — i celowo próbował popełnić samobójstwo, skacząc w przepaść. Czarownik jednak uniemożliwił mu to, ratując go przy użyciu latającego dywanu. thumb|left|Dżafar tworzy chmurę burzową, by zabiła [[Anastazja|Czerwoną Królową.]] Na rozkaz Dżafara Tweedledee ukradł Czerwonej Królowej flakon Cyrusa i przekazał go czarownikowi. Po powrocie do swojej wieży mężczyzna wściekł się, gdy odkrył, że butelka jest fałszywa. Udał się do zamku królowej, nie zastał tam jednak nikogo. W jednej z komnat zauważył pudełko zaadresowane do niego, zawierające głowę Tweedledee, którego kobieta straciła za zdradę i sprzymierzenie się z Dżafarem. Czarownik zdobył włos królowej z jej szczotki, a następnie opuścił zamek na latającym dywanie, atakując go za pomocą magii. Wrócił do swojej wieży, gdzie opracował zaklęcie, używając do tego włosa Czerwonej Królowej. Stworzył chmurę burzową, którą uwolnił w powietrze, aby wytropiła i zabiła kobietę. Później zza okna obserwował z zadowoleniem, jak chmura zbliża się do królowej. Dżafar przejął zamek Czerwonej Królowej, zamierzając objąć władzę w Krainie Czarów. Stary więzień uważał, że nie zasługuje on na to, by zasiąść na tronie. Dodatkowo mężczyzna śmiało stwierdził, że gdyby dawno temu udało mu się go zabić, świat byłby lepszym miejscem. Zirytowany czarownik rozkazał strażnikom wyprowadzić ojca z komnaty. Po chwili do sali tronowej przybył Gąsienica, przekazując Dżafarowi wiadomość o tym, że jego ludzie - wysłani do znalezienia flakonu - wrócili z pustymi rękami. Mężczyzna był gotów go zabić, lecz Gąsienica ochronił swoje życie, opowiadając mu o istocie znanej jako Żabrołak, która jest w stanie zdobyć to, czego on pragnie. Następnie skonsultował się z Tweedledee, chcąc dowiedzieć się o miejscu pobytu Żabrołaka. Po podarowaniu mu nowego ciała, Tweedledee podzielił się z informacjami o Żabrołaku, ale - podobnie jak Gąsienica - błagał go, aby nie uwalniał tego stworzenia. Dżafar stwierdził jednak, że poprzez uwolnienie go zwróci wszystkich przeciwko Alicji i Cyrusowi i z łatwością zdobędzie flakon. Po wtargnięciu do wieży, w której więziony był Żabrołak, istota zgodziła się pomóc mu w zamian za wolność. Dżafar uwolnił ją, wyjmując z niej ostrze, które przez lata trzymało ją w miejscu. Próbowała pozbyć się broni, lecz kiedy czarownik zdecydował, że ją zatrzyma, niezadowolony Żabrołak zaczął drwić z jego największego lęku — bycia topionym pod wodą. thumb|Dżafar obserwuje, jak [[Żabrołak torturuje Czerwoną Królową.]] Żabrołak zdobyła dla Dżafara gałki oczne ostatniej mistrzyni dżina. Ponieważ dziewczyna zmarła z otwartymi oczami, czarownik rzucił zaklęcie, aby ujrzeć ostatnią osobę, którą widziała po śmierci i która jest w posiadaniu flakonu - Czerwoną Królową. Dżafar po raz kolejny posłużył się Żabrołakiem i kazał jej złapać i sprowadzić do zamku królową i Waleta. Tam mężczyzna dowodził swoją nową sojuszniczką w wydobyciu najgorszych obaw Czerwonej Królowej, powodując jej załamanie psychiczne i zmuszając do wypowiedzenia trzech życzeń. Po tym, jak Will trafił do flakonu, Dżafar zebrał wszystkie trzy butelki z dżinami z zamiarem użycia ich do złamania praw magii. Mimo licznych prób rzucenia zaklęcia zdolnego złamać prawa magii, czar nie zadziałał. Aby dowiedzieć się, czemu Walet opiera się mu, Żabrołak próbowała odczytać jego myśli, lecz bezskutecznie. Dżafar postanowił przesłuchać Czerwoną Królową, wierząc, że to ona rzuciła na niego zaklęcie ochronne, ale ta nie zamierzała odpowiadać. Gdy zaczęła go prowokować, czarownik za pomocą magii ujarzmił ją. Po chwili Żabrołak wyjawiła mu, że Walet nie ma serca. Dżafar powiedział królowej, że nie może niczego przed nim ukryć, lecz Żabrołak stwierdziła, że nie dowiedziała się o tym od niej, lecz od kogoś innego przebywającego w lochach. Czarownik wysłał strażników, aby znaleźli Alicję i Cyrusa, którzy ukrywali się pomiędzy celami, ale ci zdołali uciec. Następnie Dżafar próbował wydobyć od Willa informacje na temat lokalizacji jego serca, grożąc śmiercią Czerwonej Królowej. Mężczyzna dowiedział się, że serce znajduje się w miejscu zwanym Storybrooke. Zamierzał się tam udać, lecz udało mu się odnaleźć Alicję i Cyrusa, którzy właśnie wrócili do Krainy Czarów z organem przyjaciela. Pomiędzy nim a nimi wywiązała się walka o serce Waleta. Gdy Dżafar próbował użyć swojej laski do zabicia byłego dżina, przedmiot nie posłuchał swojego właściciela, zamiast tego zaatakował go. Kiedy Cyrus przejął laskę, czarownik próbował odzyskać ją za pomocą magii, lecz bezskutecznie, dlatego też został zmuszony do ucieczki, niestety razem z sercem Waleta. Po powrocie do lochu Dżafar boleśnie zwrócił Willowi jego serce. Następnie, aby przekonać się, czy ono działa, czarownik zabił Czerwoną Królową na oczach mężczyzny. thumb|left|Dżafar i [[Amara rzucają zaklęcie, aby złamać prawa magii.]] Po umieszczeniu ciała Anastazji w trumnie, Dżafar celowo prowokował Waleta, mówiąc, że kobieta wygląda, jakby spała. Stary więzień, zdenerwowany okrutnością czarownika, poprosił go, aby okazał mu miłosierdzie. Mimo że ojciec wyrażał ubolewanie z powodu błędu z przeszłości, zdał sobie sprawę, że syn się nie zmienił. Zamierzając wykorzystać cierpienie Waleta, Dżafar przekonał go do tego, aby odebrał Alicji i Cyrusowi jego wężową laskę, tak aby prawa magii mogły zostać złamane, dzięki czemu jego ukochana mogłaby wrócić do życia. Zniecierpliwiona tym, że czarownik nie zamierza oddać jej worpalnego ostrza, Żabrołak dokuczała mu, opowiadając o jego lęku - o tym, że zaklęcie do złamania praw magii nie zadziała. Przerażała go również odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego uwięziona w postaci wężowej laski Amara nie pozwoliła mu na skrzywdzenie Cyrusa. Po tym, jak Dżafar zagroził, że zatrzyma ostrze, a ona będzie jego niewolnikiem na zawsze, czarownik uwolnił z flakonów dwa dżiny - Taja i Rafiego - pytając ich o Amarę. Choć mężczyźni zaprzeczyli, że ją znają, Dżafar zdał sobie sprawę, że są do siebie bardzo podobni. Kiedy Żabrołak przyprowadziła do zamku Cyrusa, Dżafar spytał go o wężową laskę. Były dżin stwierdził, że Alicja zabrała ją i opuściła Krainę Czarów, co potwierdziła także Żabrołak. Po tym, jak Cyrus został wysłany do lochów, Żabrołak poprosiła czarownika o oddanie jej miecza w zamian za sprowadzenie nowego zakładnika, ten jednak odmówił. Podczas gdy Dżafar próbował wydobyć od Waleta informacje na temat pobytu jego laski, do komnaty przybyła Amara w ludzkiej postaci, chcąc wyrównać rachunki ze swoim dawnym uczniem. Podczas magicznego pojedynku kobieta skierowała na niego odłamki lustra, ten jednak skutecznie się im opierał. Po chwili jednym z kawałków śmiertelnie ranił Cyrusa, domyślając się, że on oraz dwa pozostałe dżiny to jej synowie. Dzięki temu zmusił Amarę do pomocy przy złamaniu praw magii, wiedząc, że nie pozwoli na to, aby jej dziecko zginęło. Kiedy prawa magii przestały obowiązywać, Dżafar i Amara stali się najpotężniejszymi czarownikami na świecie. Jednak, jako że mężczyzna nie lubi dzielić się władzą, próbował zabić kobietę, lecz powstrzymała go interwencja starego więźnia. Ojciec prosił go, aby okazał miłosierdzie, lecz Dżafar przypomniał mu, że sam nie był litościwy w stosunku do niego. Gdy wspomniał o tym, że przez wszystkie lata pragnął jedynie jego miłości, stary więzień stwierdził, że musiał na nią zapracować. Zmęczony jego wymówkami, czarownik za pomocą magii sprawił, że ten zaczął go kochać. Kiedy ojciec obsypywał go pochwałami, w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, jednak chwilę później lodowato stwierdził, że nie tylko pragnął jego miłości - chciał także pokazać mu, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś bliski próbuje go zabić, dlatego też, korzystając ze swoich mocy, udusił go przy użyciu wody. Po odkryciu, że Alicja i Amara zniknęły razem z rannym Cyrusem, mężczyzna skonfrontował się z Żabrołakiem, którą przytwierdził do ściany przy użyciu worpalnego ostrza. Następnie wskrzesił Czerwoną Królową i zmusił do tego, by go kochała, chcąc w ten sposób zdenerwować Willa. Aby wyśledzić Amarę, Dżafar ożywił całą armię umarłych, jednak zamiast czarownicy żołnierze pojmali Alicję. Czarownik próbował wydobyć od kobiety miejsce pobytu Amary, grożąc, że zmieni jej przeszłość i nie doprowadzi do jej spotkania z Cyrusem. Wkrótce dowiedział się od żołnierzy, że czarownica zmierza do Studni Cudów, a Anastazja zdradziła mu jej lokalizację. thumb|Dżafar zostaje przemieniony w [[dżina w ramach kary za kradzież wody ze Studni Cudów.]] Po przybyciu na miejsce Dżafar zabił Amarę, obracając jej ciało w wodę. Kiedy czarownik próbował pozbawić życia także Cyrusa, nagle przybyła Alicja za pośrednictwem króliczej nory. Dżafar unieruchomił ją za pomocą magii, a Cyrus - korzystając z powstałego zamieszania - próbował zwrócić wodę do studni. Zanim jednak tego dokonał, czarownik użył swoich mocy i odebrał mu ciecz, którą następnie zniszczył, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobił. Rozgniewana Nyx wyłoniła się ze studni i zamieniła go w dżina w ramach kary za kradzież wody. Po jego uwięzieniu prawa magii ponownie zaczęły obowiązywać, wszelkie jego działania zostały cofnięte, a flakon, w którym został uwięziony, zniknął. Po trzeciej klątwie Flakon, w którym został uwięziony Dżafar jako dżin, został znaleziony przez Ariel, która trzymała go wśród innych przedmiotów w swojej chacie na Wyspie Wisielca. Poszukując Dżafara, Dżasmina, Aladyn i Hak trafili na Wyspę Wisielca, kierowani przez zaczarowany harpun kapitana Nemo, który wskazuje drogę do osób, w sercach których tkwi pragnienie zemsty. Po spotkaniu z Ariel syrena dała jego flakon księżniczce, aby ta została jego nowym mistrzem i zmusiła go do przywrócenia Agrabahu. Po uwolnieniu z lampy, ku zaskoczeniu grupy, czarownik zrzucił swoje kajdany, uwalniając się od klątwy bycia dżinem. Mężczyzna uśpił przyjaciół Dżasminy, po czym szydził z jej wyboru towarzyszy. Kiedy księżniczka domagała się, aby powiedział, co zrobił z Agrabahem, Dżafar z radością wyznał, że uwięził królestwo w pierścionku. Stwierdził też, że zawiodła jako księżniczka i nie ochroniła swoich poddanych, przez co nie zasługuje na szczęście ani miłość. Gdy zażądał od niej zwrotu klejnotu, kobieta próbowała rzucić w niego magicznym proszkiem, lecz bezskutecznie. Czarownik zaczął kpić z niej, po czym ponownie domagał się pierścionka. Nieoczekiwanie Dżasmina ponownie podjęła próbę ataku, rzucając proszkiem w jego twarz, tym razem z powodzeniem przemieniając go w drewnianą laskę. Po pokonaniu czarownika Aladyn, Ariel i Hak obudzili się. Później Dżasmina uwolniła Agrabah i zdjęła z Aladyna klątwę bycia dżinem, całując go pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości. Magiczne umiejętności Dawne magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Dawno, dawno temu Sezon 6 }} Ciekawostki * Dżafar oparty jest na czarnoksiężniku z opowieści o Aladynie oraz postaci o tym samym imieniu z filmu Aladyn Disneya. * Dżafar pojawia się na karcie tytułowej odcinka Wybawca ( ). * Ze względu na zobowiązania względem serialu Sense8 Naveen Andrews, który grał Dżafara w serialu Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, nie był w stanie wcielić się w niego w szóstym sezonie Dawno, dawno temu, dlatego też zastąpił go Oded Fehr.http://tvline.com/2016/07/23/once-upon-a-time-season-6-aladdin-jafar-cast-oden-fehr/ * Żabrołak stwierdziła, że strach Dżafara pachnie jak igły sosny podczas zimy. * Dżafar został uwięziony w lampie i został dżinem. Dokładnie tak samo skończył Dżafar w filmie Disneya. Przypisy }} en:Jafar fr:Jafar de:Jafar ru:Джафар nl:Jafar Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Agrabahu Kategoria:Postacie z Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6